Moments
by SasukeBlade
Summary: Drabbles For warriors, life passes in fleeting moments... Bokka x Loor
1. Moments

The first of what I hope to be several drabbles featuring a pairing I thought I'd like to explore the implications and possibilities concerning. Bokka x Loor. All of these drabbles are one hundred words exactly, and while I did steal that idea from LiveJournal I did not use any of their prompts.

**Disclaimer for the entire thing: I do not own this series of books nor the characters within them.

* * *

**

**1. Moments**

Their relationship was made of moments; stolen, fleeting, precious… They were opposites from rival tribes, dark and light, Batu and Rokador, girl and boy. It was inevitable that they would fall in love. And it was inevitable that they would end. Sometimes what is forbidden is what we most want. But it cannot last.

Loor was called upon to protect Halla, Bokka was forced to watch his world practically disintegrate. In the end, he gave his life to an endeavor he wasn't sure would succeed. He gave anyway.

It was a choice made in a moment. Their relationship was made of moments.


	2. Kiss

**2. Kiss **

She remembers the first time they kissed.

It wasn't much; chaste, sweet, innocent, but to two twelve year olds from different tribes, it was the beginning of something more than friendship and less than a romance.

She remembers even now, as she stares at his arrow pierced body. He had brushed his dry lips across her own, then carefully moved away, watching her reaction. He had never known it, but she'd loved him. And now it was too late for words.

This time, it is she who kisses him. And it is not a beginning, but rather, an end.


	3. Smile

**3. Smile **

His long blonde hair, pale green eyes, broad shoulders, height, his lean but muscle toned body… her eyes traveled slowly over him, gaze resting lightly on some places and intensifying on others. 

Such as his lips. Not full, not thin, but somewhere inbetween. A little chapped, always dry, sometimes slightly swollen after a particularly passionate kiss, but always curving upward, a secret smile just for her.

That smile had died the day she had told him they couldn't be together anymore.

"Move, Loor," her trainer orders, and so she does, tearing her gaze away from old dreams.

And from him.


	4. Jealousy

**4. Jealousy **

The first time she came back from one of those strange journeys she always made, she returned full of stories about all the strange things and tribes she'd seen. But there was one subject he grew especially sick of: Bobby Pendragon.

According to Loor, he was a clever tribesman, but no warrior. And as he detected the admiring note in her voice, Bokka comforted himself with the thought that he could best Pendragon in a fight.

His skills helped assuage his wounded ego occasionally. But only occasionally. And eventually he had to admit: He was jealous because he loved her.


	5. Passion

**5. Passion **

Hands trailing, faces flushed, fingers grazing, eyes meeting, legs tangling, kisses raining, bodies shifting…

She'd wanted this, wanted him. A fire had grown between them, one of wanting. They were young, they were warriors, they were _enemies_. Should they be caught, the consequences were disastrous.

But in her house, in her bed, they find the end of caution, of care, of patience. Years of hidden passion and stolen moments has led to this. Even if they were one day caught, they would have at least had this.

Hearts entwine as passion overwhelms. The fire is quenched… until next time.


	6. Winning

**6. Winning **

He leapt out of the dygo. "I won!" he shouted triumphantly.

She, too, exited her machine and strode towards him. "Yes, you did."

Bokka's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Then why do you look so smug?"

It took only three paces for Loor to move right in front of him, and then, standing on her toes, to reach up and capture his lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

After several long minutes, she broke it, then turned as if to head back to her dygo.

His hand on her arm stopped her, and then his lips.

In the end, she always won.


	7. Festival

**7. Festival **

He watches her at the festival, dancing and weaving her way through the parade.

She looks like a goddess, standing there dressed in red, her hand outstretched and beckoning. She smiles, and it is as if the world has fallen away, and it is just him and her. In that instant he forgets that they are Batu and Rokador, lost in her eyes as he is.

She motions for him to join her and so he obeys, leaving his tribesmen behind without a thought or glance.

They dance beneath the stars and laugh with joy. Just him and her. Forever.


	8. Decision

**8. Decision **

There comes a time in every relationship when a decision is made. Just friends or something more?

With Bokka, Loor realizes, the decision is made. Somewhere along the line of their friendship something changed. But what? What change could cause her stomach to knot up just at the sight of him?

She eyes him from across the compound and is surprised at the elation she feels when their gazes lock.

The decision was made, but what was it?

She breaks the connection first, dropping her eyes to her feet to avoid his pale green stare. Just friends or something more?


	9. Rising

**9. Rising **

The night they became warriors he pulled her aside. The celebrations went on below as they stood by the wall of the compound, watching the coming dawn.

"You realize that if they command it, we will be enemies," he said finally.

"I know."

"If it comes to it, I _will_ kill you." But his voice was uncertain, sounding as if he was trying more to convince himself than her.

"I know."

"What will we do?"

"Smile, Bokka. The sun is rising."

He smiled. Later, he would repeat those words to himself as he raced against the night to prevent genocide.


	10. Luck

**10. Luck **

Bokka had always been lucky. God blessed, some whispered. Demon touched, others said. He didn't choose luck, it chose him. It had given him a sharp mind, strong body, decent looks. He always knew he was fortunate.

Fortune had shown him the truth, the nightmare. Fortune had given him the clarity he'd needed. Fortune had brought him to her in time.

His luck failed at Mooraj. Still, piercing arrows could not deter him. He gasped out his message to Loor, her lovely face the last thing he saw.

Luck had given him much. Luck had given him her.

**The last one! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed them!**

_**SasukeBlade ** _


End file.
